Chlavis Rewrite
by Rosel
Summary: Looking back at season 8 and rewriting it to show what I think should have happened. So there will be honest talks and less denial and more Chlavis!
1. Instinctive Part 1

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I have problems I'm starting yet another fic with so many other incomplete fics. Sorry about that but I've been thinking about Chlavis after all of the Sam Witwer news the old story ideas I had but never written came into my head.**

**A/N2: This is set in Instinct and goes its own way. This starts right after Jimmy found the fever letter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

**Chapter One: Instinctive **

Chloe sat there staring at the door Jimmy just slammed in her face. She couldn't believe after eight years Clark was still interfering with her love life. She couldn't believe after being engaged to Jimmy he still didn't trust her. Chloe was furious at Jimmy but mostly she was furious with herself. Could Jimmy be right? She waited for Clark and waited for him and he never came along. While Chloe waited in that Hell hole of a secret lab Chloe reaffirmed that she would stop waiting for Clark. So she said yes to Jimmy. She committed herself to Jimmy. Chloe was a loyal person. How could he doubt that? Chloe needed to talk to someone to let out her feelings. She couldn't call Lois she would just tell her to leave Jimmy and go on about her being to young and remind her that Jimmy was the same guy who slept with her for the first time and then never called. She couldn't call Clark, sure she could talk to Clark about her Meteor infected secrets but she never was really comfortable talking to Clark about her feelings, mostly because it almost always had something to do with him, which yet again is the case this time. So she dialed Davis' number. She knew it probably wasn't wisest considering it was pretty obvious he had a crush on her. But she really needed to talk to someone and even though she just met him a few weeks ago talking to him has been easy.

"Hello?"

"Davis, hey, it's Chloe."

"Chloe! Hey!" Davis said excited. Chloe could just imagine the smile on his gorgeous dimples.

"Hey, um are you busy?"

"For you never." Davis adamantly.

Chloe tried not to blush and concentrate on why she called. Jimmy. This was about Jimmy. Her finance'. Remember him Chloe.

"OK, I just needed someone to talk too."

"More secrets? What's wrong?"

"It's not secrets…it's Jimmy. We just had a fight."

"About?"

"Clark." Chloe said sheepishly.

"Oh." Davis said with a tone of recognition in his voice.

Then he continued, "So Jimmy thinks there's something going on with you and Clark."

"How did you know?" Chloe asked.

"Come on Chloe. Anyone can see you and Clark are close. When I just met you and just saw you two I thought you were together." Davis said.

"You did?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I assumed he was your fiancé'. Sorry about that." Davis said.

Chloe laughed and said, "So you're his secret source who found out? I should have known."

"You're not mad."

"Of course not. Why would I be? Honest mistake." Chloe said realizing she's been smiling for sometime now.

"Thanks, but Chloe you see that Jimmy may not be that far off." Davis said.

Chloe didn't like where this was going and getting annoyed again and said, "Me and Clark are ancient history."

"So there was a 'you and Clark'?"

"Nothing news worthy." Chloe tried to brush off.

"Chloe if I was your fiancé' I'd be worried too." Davis said.

"If you were my fiancé' would you just storm out after I'd repeatedly said there was nothing going on." Chloe said.

"No, but I wouldn't let you do the denial thing and brush off thing either." Davis said.

"What brush off thing?" Chloe asked appalled.

"Not, 'news worthy' right. That's a brush off Chloe. If I were your fiancé' I'd tell you to really have an honest look at your past before you go head deep into your future." Davis said.

"Really, and you'd be just OK with that? What if there really was something going on and I took an honest look and I couldn't just move on. Isn't better just to lock the past away and not dwell and just move on."

"Chloe, I've been in a lot of broken homes and what I saw were people who just weren't honest with each other and that would always explode. If you're really honest with Jimmy with what really has gone down with Clark then if he truly loves you he will understand." Davis said.

Chloe got lost a bit in his wisdom. When ever he mentioned his broken home mentality it made her just want to hug him and take care of him and tell him not all homes were like that. It boggled her mind how he got out of those situations all wise and took away from it what not to do. She admired that about him.

Then Chloe said, "Thanks for that Davis."

"It's what friends are for." Davis said.

"Yeah, friends."

"Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could come over?"

"Really?" Davis asked she sensed hope in his voice.

Then it changed to all responsible and asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, the way Jimmy left I doubt he'll be here anytime soon. And I'd like to see a friendly face."

"I think I can manage that."

"Great! I'll see you soon!" Chloe said and hung up the phone and wondered what she just did and giving the circumstances if that was wise.

Screw wise. She needed to see Davis. Just talking to him made her feel better.

**A/N: Well, there is the start of this. Let me know what you think. OK so I'm out of ideas for a title so right now I'm sticking with Chlavis rewrite but let me know if anyone has a better idea.**


	2. Instinctive Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**Instinctive Part 2 **

After Chloe had committed her hasty invite guilt flooded through her entire body as she got the call from the hospital saying Jimmy was admitted and badly hurt. She couldn't handle it. Here she was inviting the hot and sexy paramedic over while Jimmy got hurt and was admitted to the hospital. She rushed there guilt weighing on her the entire time. She met Clark outside of Jimmy's room and he had told her about this woman who looked to be the suspect. She discovered she had kissed her victims. She had kissed Jimmy. Clark gave her this bracelet and she took it and accessed the unlimited amount of knowledge she had in her brain. She discovered she traveled all across the universe searching for her mate and killing everyone she kissed on her way. Jimmy didn't die so maybe she didn't kiss him. So Chloe hacked into the Ace of Clubs, the bar Clark found Jimmy at. As she went through the security tapes she found Jimmy talking to the bartender. He had told Jimmy to make her jealous. And Jimmy had taken his advice. He had danced with that intergalactic slut with the intent to cheat. Bastard! She watched as they sexily danced with each other and was sick with the sight of them. What was up with Jimmy did he have some sign of alien chicks come here please! Chloe remembered how Jimmy was acting all lustful of Kara right in front of her. Chloe was furious she shut her lab top. She had stayed loyal to Jimmy. Why was he punishing her? Because she wrote a love letter when she was a teenager? At least she was loyal to him. She would never try to hurt him. She had plenty of opportunities to not be loyal and cheat with Davis. There were plenty of moments where she wanted to lay one on Davis and do much more but she always dismissed the thoughts because she was loyal to Jimmy. She made a commitment to him. She would never want to hurt him like that. Right now, in this moment she did. Why did she have to be the good one, the loyal one, and the one who always got walked over? She was done with that. She really was.

Then there was a knock on the door and interrupted her vengeful thoughts. She opened the door to see Davis standing there in his light blue paramedic uniform. The material clung to his arms and chest revealing his muscles in just the right way. Chloe looked him up and down with lustful eyes.

Then Davis said, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Duty calls. I got someone to cover my shift. So I'm all yours for the rest of the night. So you can talk my ear off as much as you want."

Then he smiled with his perfect dimples showing.

Chloe's lustful eyes grew wider and she pulled him in and kicked the door shut. Then in a muffled breath she said, "Talking I'm not really interested in right now."

She pulled him in and pushed him against the book shelf. A few books fell down from the pure force. She then tackled him with her lips. She caressed her lips with his in full force. Davis responded instinctively. He kissed her putting his hands down her hips. She moved her lips eagerly begging for entry Davis was about to abide but then he seemed to gather his senses about him and pushed her away. And whispered roughly, "Chloe what about Jimmy?"

"What about him? He's a cheater. He went out with the intent to cheat."

"Wait? He cheated on you? Idiot!" Davis said.

Then Chloe looked at him and said, "So are we going to talk about the cheater or are we going to make out?"

"Oh choices choices." Davis said playfully.

Then he grabbed her and kissed her fervently. He was even more eager and into it then before. They smacked their lips together heatedly and both opened their mouths wide stroking each other with their tongues. Then Davis grabbed her and turned her around and pushed her against the shelf.

Chloe stopped breathing hard looking at him eagerly. Everything she was thinking about was gone. It was just the pure pleasure of the two of them. She then continued to kiss him passionately. She let her hands travel all around him. She felt him pressed up against her and couldn't think anything she wanted more.

Then suddenly something did finally divert her attention from Davis.

Clark's voice practically yelled, "What the hell?"


	3. Instinctive Part 3

**Instinctive Part 3 **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

"What the hell Chloe?" Clark said with his face filled with anger.

Davis stiffened and then stepped away from Chloe. Chloe backed away embarrassed and angry.

"It's none of your business Clark." Chloe said.

"Oh, yes it is! You're my best friend. I just left from the hospital from seeing your fiancé. He was devastated afraid he hurt you and here you are making out with a guy you barely know." Clark said.

"He cheated Clark!" Chloe yelled.

"And so you cheated for revenge." Clark said.

Chloe couldn't look Clark or Davis in the eye. She looked at Davis though seeing how hurt he looked.

"No." she said looking at Davis hoping she believed her.

She didn't want to explain herself to Clark. She wanted to hide from embarrassment and guilt. Jimmy did feel awful for hurting her. At least he felt bad. But she couldn't hold onto that. Not with what just happened with Davis. She didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. Was it revenge? Or did Jimmy just give her an excuse to act on what she's wanted since she met Davis?

Davis backed away looking a bit lost and confused. Then he stepped on a pink piece of paper and picked it up. Chloe looked at it in horror. She didn't want Davis to read it or put attention to Clark. It was embarrassing and the cause of all of this. And she was utterly confused about all of this.

Davis picked it up and glanced at it and immediately handed it to Chloe.

"Oh, this must be yours." Davis said as he handed it to Chloe respectfully.

Then he looked at Clark sheepishly and said, "I see you two have a lot to talk about. I better get going."

"Davis wait." Chloe said not sure of what she wanted to say to him.

"It's OK Chloe we'll talk later." Davis as he looked in her eyes full of warmth.

"OK." Chloe said tenderly.

Then Davis left as Chloe and Clark watched him leave.

"Chloe I came here all guilty thinking I caused your relationship with Jimmy to be on the rocks yet again. But it's not me it's Davis. Was the letter that got Jimmy all crazy was that to Davis?"

"No."

"Was it from him?" Clark asked.

"No."

"Well?"

"It was to you Clark. You're right. I wrote it to you sophomore year when you were sick. I declared my love for you and that I'd wait. And all you did in your delirium is call Lana's name." Chloe spat out not to happy about finally revealing it to him.

Clark's disposition changed and he sympathetically said, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK it was along time ago." Chloe said putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know it was Chloe but …. What does this have to do with you kissing Davis?"

Chloe huffed and said, "Jimmy found that letter and got all angry and stormed out. I just wanted someone to talk to about it so I called Davis and invited him over."

Clark looked at her with a bit of a judgment and then she continued, "I wasn't planning on doing anything with him. I just…wanted to see him. Talking to him was so easy and helped me feel better. He had this insight that really helped so I invited him over and then I found out about Maxima and I think I flipped a little."

"Yeah, OK." Clark said.

Then he asked, "So, about the letter. Can I see it?"

Chloe clasped the letter to him. Could she let it go? Could she show it to him? She had held onto this letter in her mind for so long always waiting. She had to do a few reaffirming in her mind promising her self she was done waiting. Could she really let him know how far gone she was back then? Would he connect just how long she held onto him?

Chloe then handed the letter to him and let it go. She sort of waited there for minute as he read it furrowing his eye brows and getting all awkward.

Then he said, "And you held onto this all of this time."

"Actually I thought I threw it away but then I found it among some of Lana's old things she left here, back when she used to live here when I first moved in."

"Why would she have it?" Clark asked.

"I don't know Clark. Maybe she picked it up from the trash and held onto it hoping whatever I hoped in the letter never came true. It didn't so it really doesn't matter." Chloe said.

Clark at her with an ache in his eye and said, "Chloe it's not…I'm mean maybe if I've known given the right circumstances."

"What would you do Clark? Step up? Ask me out? Why? You never really saw me that way. I accepted that a long time ago." Chloe said.

"Then why did you hold onto it for so long? You found it when you moved in. Why didn't you just throw it away?"

Chloe looked at him for a bit wondering herself then something dawned on her and she said, "Because it was a part of me. It was part of who I was. Who you were in your past effects who you become in your future. And you can't hide it and deny and pretend it never happened. Clark I was in love with you for a long time. Much longer then I ever let on. Truthfully there was a part of me who was always waiting for you even when I was with Jimmy. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want every time Jimmy accused me of just biding my time and using him until you came around. I really wasn't. I wanted to be through with you. I didn't want to pine. I wanted to move on. But it always came up. You were always my number one priority. That mostly has to do with your secretly partly because I never truly let you go. I tried to put the nail in that coffin a bunch of times. This last time I thought it would be it. I really thought that it would stick. I mean what says moved on more than promising to marry someone else?"

Clark tensed up and said, "That's why you agreed to marry Jimmy to get over me?"

"I thought that would be it. I thought I could finally have my happily ever after with someone who sees me and desires me and loves me. I cared about Jimmy I still do even though I'm pissed at him. I never wanted to hurt him. OK well, not until just now. I was really pissed."

Clark laughed a little awkwardly and said, "Well, he did hurt you."

"I know it was wrong to kiss Davis…"

"But?"

"But I don't regret it. I should I know I should but I don't." Chloe said shoving her hands in her pockets.

Clark nodded his head and said, "Chloe I'm bit confused. Weren't you just telling me you're not over me and now you're all Davis bla bla bla."

Chloe laughed and asked, "What's the matter Clark are you jealous?"

"I'm just confused that's all."

"You and me both. With Davis everything is all muddled and confused. There are times when I look at him and I feel like it's just me and him. I feel comfortable and easy and scared out of my mind."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me you were having feelings for Davis?"

"The same reason why I didn't ever tell you how I feel all of those years. I couldn't even admit to myself it was true. I started to live with the lie so long. I started to believe it. I wanted to believe it. I was so close to my happily ever after and for my piece of mind. I couldn't let anything ruin that. So I brushed it off."

Clark sighed deeply, "It's what you do. I should have known I should've seen it but I guess I didn't want to see it. I wanted so much for you to finally be happy. I wanted you to be loved and taken care of. Maybe I wanted to see that so bad so I didn't allow myself to see the warning signs."

Chloe smiled and nodded and said, "Yeah me too."

"So what now?" Clark asked.

"I probably should have a little talk with Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should wait until he gets out of the hospital." Chloe said.

"He's recovering quickly Chloe. Besides you shouldn't stall and hold off. If you do you'll keep on making excuses and you'll be back in your same old habits and denial."

Chloe smiled weakly and said, "You do know me Clark don't you?"

Clark nodded, "I do, I'm sorry I didn't see it before."

"You can't control how you feel Clark." Chloe said.

"But that's the thing I always thought about it. I always wondered what it would be like. I just…my timing was always off." Clark said as he leaned closer to Chloe making her uncomfortable.

Sirens were starting to run in her head was Clark making the moves on her?

She then caressed her cheek as he looked deep in her eyes.

Then he said, "Chloe we make sense. We care about each other. We know each others secrets. We depend on each other. I couldn't imagine my life with out you. We could be great Chloe."

He then leaned in to kiss her and then Chloe panicked and tilted her face so his lips hit her cheek clumsily.

Clark backed away confusion was written in the lines of his face.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Clark asked a bit put off by his rejection.

"I thought I did too." Chloe admitted honestly.

Then she continued and said, "I'm really confused right now Clark."

"Yeah, you and me both." Clark said.

Chloe smiled weakly and said, "Clark this is great I know we've been honest with each other about our secrets but I never been this honest with you about how I feel. It feels really good. I would never have done it, if it weren't for Davis' advice. I wouldn't even let myself take an honest look at myself until I talked to him. Now that I have. I'm pretty confused."

Clark at her sincerely and said, "I don't think you are. I think you know who and what you want. You're just too scared you'll get hurt and to admit it."

Chloe smiled up at Clark and said, "I think you're right."

Clark looked a little sad but she could tell he wasn't completely heart broken. Looking at Clark she knew he wasn't in love her. He may have liked the idea of her and wanted to try it out and see if they could make it. On the surface it does make sense they know each other, trust each other, and there are no secrets. There is something missing. There's a desire missing. Clark never truly looked at her with desire burning in his eyes. He never truly saw her. He never really looked at her the way Davis did. That right there told her what she really wanted. She wanted Davis and there was no more denying it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Man I really didn't think the Chlark convo would be so long. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it. The next part will be the last part of Instinctive and then I'll move on to the next ep. I'll be skipping Committed because well there's no need for lie detectors when honesty was already happening. YAY honesty! I like honesty it avoids disasters. No worries though there still will be disasters it just won't be caused by denial and that way even more ridiculous disasters wouldn't occur. Cough *failsday* Cough! **


	4. Instinctive Part 4

Instinctive 4

Chloe just left the hospital room. There was yelling and blaming and then admittance of guilt on both sides. Chloe couldn't believe how honest she was being. It was like Davis had sparked an honesty cord in her or something. She told him how she kissed Davis and realized that all of this time she wasn't quite over Clark and that was the main reason she tried so hard with Jimmy, she just wanted to be over Clark already. Jimmy was pissed because that is exactly what he accused her of doing so many times. After a lot of yelling and telling each other truth they both agreed they were better off separate. They did calm down a bit and agreed to part ways amicably.

After she left the room she walked through the hospital hall some how relieved and freed. Then she bumped into Davis. Chloe's face lit up into a proud smile.

"Hey, Chloe." Davis said a bit nervous.

"Davis." Chloe said licking her lips.

They stared at each other in an awkward silence but with a mood of excitement in the air.

Then they both said at the same time, "I'm sorry."

Chloe tilted her lips in surprise and asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I heard yelling, from Jimmy's room. I feel responsible."

Chloe came close to him a little to readily, and said, "You're not."

Then Davis asked, "I'm not?"

"I'm the one who attacked you."

Davis laughed and said, "You attacked me? What am I your prey?"

Chloe couldn't answer that only retorts and analogies of having some type of animalistic desire sprung to mind. It was better to focus on the task at hand.

Then she said, "I'm sorry I used you Davis. I was pissed at Jimmy and took it out on you."

Davis smile tilted and said, "It wasn't so bad."

Chloe smiled biting her lip and said, "Not bad at all."

She got lost in his eyes and in dimples and she then composed herself looking around noticing there were people coming and going.

"Is there a place where we can talk?"

Then Davis took her hand and led her to the storage closet. It wasn't to confined it was big enough for them to both walk in comfortably.

Then Davis let go of her hand and she felt the loss of the contact.

He then said, "So? What happened?"

"Jimmy and I broke up. We decided…well we're better off a part. I just don't love him as much and in the way I was trying to."

Davis looked at her not that surprised.

Then she said, "Truth is, I never let myself have an honest look at what I really wanted."

"And what do you want?" Davis asked in bated breath.

"I want…to really figure things out. I realized that yes, I had feeling for Clark and that I tried to bury it and just hope it went away and I hoped I could just move on with Jimmy but it didn't work because Jimmy just wasn't it for me."

"So how did your talk with Clark go?" Davis asked.

"Good. Really good."

"Oh." Davis said sadly.

Chloe stayed bright and invigorated and said, "I never was so honest with him or myself in my life. It felt so freeing."

Davis face sunk a little and with a small smile said, "I'm glad you're happy Chloe."

"Thank you. You encouraged me and helped free me. It was great."

"Um hmmmm." Davis barely said trying not look Chloe in the eye afraid that she would see his heart break.

"And when he went to kiss me."

Davis backed away not sure if he could take the next part but he composed himself and took all of the strength and courage he could manage and listened.

"And I pulled away it was like …"

"You pulled away?" Davis asked hope coming back to him.

"Yeah."

"Why? I thought you said you still …"

"I know. And when I said yes to Jimmy I still did have feelings for Clark. I think I always will have him in my heart but…"

"But?" Davis asked as it felt like his heart jumped into his throat.

"But if Clark kissed me just a few weeks ago, there's no doubt now I wouldn't hesitate but now… now….I…"

Davis looked at her relieved and thrilled and passion flowing through and then he stopped her yammering and brushed his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully. She felt this attraction this force like magnets pulling her towards Davis. She knew that she needed to talk so she pushed him away. It was difficult like trying to push two magnets away from each other.

Then she said, "Davis wait."

"What? This isn't what you want?"

"No, I want you Davis." Chloe said out of breath.

"I just…I just called off my wedding and told my best friend I had feelings for him for like years and I'm just…I need time to sort everything out. I don't want to treat you like I treated Jimmy."

Davis nodded out breath and said, "Yeah, I get that. You need time and space?"

"Space? No not space I…being with you helps me stay at ease. I think we should take things slow." Chloe said with antispation.

"Slow. Yeah, I can be slow. I can be whatever you need." Davis said his eyes brightened.

"Good." Chloe smiled.

Then Davis put his hand out for her to take. Chloe looked at him with wide eyes full of anticipation and then she took his hand. As she did this she felt their connection meld. Something in her clicked. Then she was bombarded with all of these Kryptonian symbols in her head and she saw one symbol. With her Brainiac knowledge she could now read the Kryptonian symbols this symbol meant doom.

Davis looked down at her at her change of mood and expression and asked, "Are you OK?"

Chloe kept her hand intertwined with his and looked up at his gorgeous concerned face and said, "I'm where I want to be."

Chloe couldn't stand to lie to him so she didn't. She really was where she wanted to be. She wanted Davis. She wanted to be with him. He made things clear, easy, simple, and warm. She loved how he made her feel. She would worry about Brainiac's images later. Right now she would bask in the happiness that Davis ensued.


	5. A Doomed Date Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Clothes lied scattered all over Chloe's room. Then Lois walked in and said, "Woa, did we switch rooms or something? Yours is usually so orderly and mine usually looks like a tornado struck."

Chloe sighed agitated and said, "I know I'm never like this."

She then put her attention at the different out fits she had laid out on her bed. Then Lois examined the situation a bit more and said, "OMG is my little cousin actually having a fashion emergency?"

"I'm afraid so." Chloe said.

"Unfortunately there is no secret formula for perfect outfit to wear on first date with guy you already kissed twice and want to take things slow with."

Lois smile practically fell over her face she was filled such glee and she said, "Cuz, we are so going shopping!"

"No Lois I can't afford that right now. Non profit doesn't pay as well as the Daily Planet."

"Good thing I'm buying then." Lois said as she grabbed her arm and excitedly pulled her out of the room.

Chloe didn't have the strength to pull away from her cousin's tight grip and she really didn't want to. She couldn't remember the last time she relaxed enough to go shopping with her cuz and they did need some girl time. And Chloe was desperately in need of girl talk and now she finally had someone she could really talk to Lois pretty much freely about.

Clark marched in Chloe and Lois' apartment not to happy. He had just visited the Isis Foundation and was horrified what he saw there. He looked in her secret office and saw pages and pages of sketches of the Kryptonian symbol that he knew meant doom. He hated complicating Chloe's life with all of these Kryptonian things and he hated that Chloe has kept it from him.

That symbol struck fear in his mind. What was going on with Chloe? Why was she sketching this over and over? This was so dangerous. He knew that Brainiac was in her head. He knew that he was inside her and gave her all of this limitless information. If it wasn't so tragic it would almost be funny. He remembered everyone always called her Brainiac when they were younger. She always just gets really excited anytime she came across any new information. He should have known that Brainic power would be intoxicating to her.

He was afraid of just how much power Brainic had over her. It seemed like Brainic was trying to pull his way out. He made her write this symbol over and over again. It had to mean something awful. He needed to just find away to Brainiac out of her. He was afraid to restore the fortress, the last time he did he was stripped of his powers. He didn't exactly trust Jor-el to his fullest. But getting Chloe back and removing all Kryptonian complications from her and keeping her safe from what ever doomed fate Brainiac had planned for her was worth it. He just had to get Chloe to agree.

He held onto the file of the drawings as he came in and yelled, "Chloe!"

Chloe was no where to be found and as he stepped into her room he was disenhearted her room was a mess with clothes thrown all over the place. This was not like Chloe at all. She was always so neat and organized, this was one more reason he needed to get Brainiac out. She was not acting liking herself.

Clark sighed and went in the living room and then the door opened and Lois and Chloe came in laughing holding shopping bags and Chloe said, "Oh come on Lois not on the first date. We're trying to take it slow."

"Yeah, but come on you never know when you'll want to play paramedic and…"

Then she stopped and Lois said, "Geesh Smallville just lay around like you own the place."

"I just came to talk to Chloe." Clark said.

Lois scoffed and said, "Yeah, how many times does a girl have to turn you down Smallville. You were way too late and besides she has a new hunk she…"

Then Chloe put her hand on Lois and said, "It's OK. It's fine I need to talk to him anyway."

"Fine. I'll go in my room and try on my new out fit. Later cuz, Smallville. Oh and Smallville next time knock! I could be naked."

Clark awkwardly looked away and "Yeah."

Then Chloe led Clark in her room as she carried her bags.

Then Clark said, "You told Lois what happened."

"Yeah, sorry, Clark girl talk and all. I didn't think you mind."

"Mind. I…I don't. I just…look Chloe this isn't about that."

"What's this about?" Chloe asked.

He handed her the file of her sketches. She took them with a casual smile and then it disappeared into a frown.

"What were you doing going through my stuff?"

"What were you doing writing the Kryptonian symbol for doom?"

Chloe's tongue was stuck in her throat. She didn't know what to say. She knew this must scared Clark as much as it scared her. She just didn't want this to ruin her life. She finally had found something freeing and nice and she didn't want to complicate it.

"Clark, it's fine."

"Chloe, I thought you were done with all of the denial crap. You can't just go on with denial and pretend that Brianiac isn't affecting you."

"Clark, I'm finally going after what I really want for like the first time in forever and it feels good."

"This is about Davis? Chloe you can't pretend that this won't effect you and your relationship with anyone. You have to let me help you. You have to let me to get rid of it for you."

"I can't." Chloe said not to sure why.

"Chloe, how do you know Brainiac isn't controlling you? Anyone else who Brainiac infected he has controlled them."

"Well, maybe my power over powered him and now Brainiacs power is my own."

"If that's true then why are you writing this?" Clark said.

Chloe looked at the symbols she knew it didn't look good. It freaked her out too? Was Brainaic controlling her was he trying to control her? No. She had control the discrepancies was this symbol always appear

"Look Clark, you are right to be worried."

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way."

"But right now , nothing has happened, besides this. We'll look into it but not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a date Clark."

"A date? Chloe this can very well be a life and death type thing. It's a Kryptonian thing it's dangerous to just let it slide. This is the first time you ever refused to help me with anything."

"Sorry Clark, it was bound to happen sometime." Chloe said as she pat him lightly on the shoulder.

"Chloe we have to figure this out."

"And we will Clark tomorrow. One night won't kill anyone." Chloe said.

"Let's hope not" Clark said.

Then Chloe said, "OK Clark I got to go and get ready. So scat!"

Then she pushed him out of there. Clark felt helpless. He supposed it could wait but could it? What if Brainiac was taking a strong hold of her at the moment? What if she keeps on putting it off until Brainiac fully takes over? He couldn't have that.

He was about to go in and then he heard Lois' annoying voice, "Stop it right there Smallville."

He turned around and put back by Lois wearing a red bright sleeve less form fitting dress. He hoped it didn't look like his eyes were popping out of his head.

"Lois? I….uh…..what's the occasion?" Clark asked gulping.

Lois smiled a tilted smile proud and said, "No occasion. I was just trying the dress on I bought with Chloe. Chloe saw it and thought it was so me. It was on sale so I got it."

"Oh. Well, that's a good color on you." Clark said sheepishly.

"Smallville, are you blushing?"

"No." Clark said embarrassed.

He needed to change the subject and concentrate on more important things.

"Look, Lois, I got to get Chlo…"

"Oh, no you don't Smallville. You back off right now!"

"Lois." Clark said with a kind lecturing tone. She just didn't understand how could she?

"Clark, you have to get over it."

"Look, I don't know what Chloe told you but…"

"Clark, you're too late. That ship has sailed. You had your ten billion chances and you blew it. It's not Chloe's fault that you couldn't see what was right in front of you." Lois said.

"I know this isn't about that." Clark said.

"Are you sure about that Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yes, Chloe is still my friend and…"

"Clark, I get it she was always what could have been. Chloe is finally moving on for real this time. And Davis seems like he'd be great for her. Don't ruin this for her."

"I don't want to I just…. I don't want her to get hurt and rush into anything. I mean this is Smallville she has to be careful who she dates. You know what it's like it's hard not to date a meteor fr…infected person or someone who turns out…."

"Not the pick of the liter I get it Clark. I've been there. Dated that. Hmmm. Look Davis seems nice if you just took some time to get to know him…"

Then her eyes brightened as he saw the light bulb go off in her head.

"We should double date!"

"What?" Clark asked appalled.

"Look, Smallville it will be the greater good."

"What?"

"Well, this way you can get to know Davis and find out he is a stand up guy. And also this way Chloe won't jump him the first time she see's him in a suit. She's afraid of that. She's trying to take it slow." Lois said.

"I didn't need to know that Lois."

"Yeah, well, it might work. I'll check and see if Chloe is up for it."

Lois said as she punched him on the shoulder and said, "It's going to be ok Smallivlle."

Clark sighed, he sure hoped so. Well, on the plus side if he went on this double date he could keep an eye on Chloe and make sure nothing brainiacish explodes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading there will be more Chlavis in the next chap! **


End file.
